kinsarafandomcom-20200214-history
Tjakli
His name was Tjalki. It was some form of his tongue's word for "pitiable" or "wretched". His hometown, Evoi, is possibly one of the most miserable places he has visited in his life. When Tjalki was born, he stayed silent for days, looking curiously around at the world. His mother did not know how she had become impregnated. Some form of stagnation in the city had entered her womb and formed the malicious doppelganger child, who at a week began to use his powers to change his appearance. It terrified his mother so much that she gave him to the orphanage. He was hated there as well. The orphans were afraid of him, even when he tried to please them by imitating their appearances. Tjalki tried to imitate people older than him, because they seemed to feel less pain than he had in his own little heart. As a result, he grew up very fast. By the time he was three or four he could transform into a teenager. By the time he was seven he could imitate a fully fledged adult. In Evoi, people did not walk the streets for fear of being mugged, killed, raped, tortured, anything. With a deeply corrupt and indebted government, no one had much money to speak of, and any money they managed to get a hold of would of course be stolen from them, either by the criminals that wandered the streets because the prisons couldn't be payed for, or by the government thugs hired to steal from the citizens in order to get money. No one lived in Evoi for long except for people who didn't care enough to leave, and of course the criminal societies who sought gain from the corrupt government. Tjalki was found by one of these societies one night when he had thought he'd found a hidden place to practice his transformations. By this point he didn't need much of a picture to imitate, and could almost make them out of his mind, but often needed a reflection to look at just to check he had gotten it right. Unfortunately the mirror he had found was one-sided, and the gang met behind it. They watched him, fascinated, until he was finally satisfied with the impression of a stranger he'd seen, and assumed his natural form. It was then that they kidnapped the skinny red-haired boy. Loki, as they called him, was the leader of this gang, and saw many opportunities to be taken with Tjalki's powers. After questioning him with various forms of torture, they found out that the boy could almost perfectly imitate most men. He could change his voice, even, but not his strength. His eyes, however, he could not change, and they always kept their dark hazel hue. This didn't tend to be a problem, since they were so neutral and not many people noticed. If he imitated someone with dark eyes, he could usually cover it with overshadowing hair or a cap. Tjalki grew up for the next four years doing much of the work for the criminal gang. They used him like a tool, collecting any money he made upon return and torturing him if he failed to make what they expected, and especially if he tried to take some for himself. They never gave him things to make him comfortable. They gave him the scraps of their food. If he ran away, they said they would kill his little mottled dog, the pride and joy of his life. Copper, a mutt, had loved him as soon as they met, and followed him every day since then. Copper was Tjalki's only solace in his prison, and he was always happy to see him. However, the gang started to ask Tjalki to perform harder and harder missions. Some involved killing people. Some involved using some constructed body to seduce. By the time he was eleven years old, Tjalki had murdered more times than he could count on his fingers. He had no father to speak of, nor any father figure. One of Tjalki's missions was to set off a bomb in some other city-state's political center. He had successfully constructed an ambassador, and fooled many intelligent politicians, making his way to the center of the water works in the city. The bomb he set off would kill hundreds of people by poisoning the water system, exactly what the gang needed for a quick source of money. Their members were set to ransack the city in a few days' time, when people started dying. However, as Tjalki placed and started the bomb, their plan backfired. Their favorite tool became trapped in the room with the bomb as the heavy door closed behind him. He was not strong enough to pull it open again, and as the bomb set off it broke his little body against the pipes of the water works. One of the criminals found his crippled body in a muddy, poisoned gully two days later, and rushed him to the nearest healer he could find. This criminal was somehow kind enough to use some of the money he had found to pay for surgery and to have Tjalki's bone's set back. Perhaps he simply realized how much money they would lose in the future if their tool died. Tjalki came to his senses a week and a half later, and with his powers tried to imitate the criminal, but his bones were still broken. He was forced to stay for a month longer before he was strong enough to return to Evoi. When Tjalki returned, he was met only with harsh words for his mistake. After a severe whipping, he crawled into the hovel provided for him, too pained and sad for tears. It was then that he found out that Copper, worried for Tjalki, had followed him after a few days. Copper was a smart dog and had tracked his scent all the way to the destroyed building, where he tried to dig through the remains to find Tjalki. The remnants of the bomb poisoned Copper, and killed him. The criminal who had found him had thrown him in one of the rivers. Tjalki was never to see him again. It was that night that Tjalki left Evoi, and has never returned since. After that, he used his powers for gain. Subconsciously, using people in the same way he was used gives him some kind of hollow satisfaction, because he knows no other way to get happiness. He does not justify his actions in this manner, not even knowing or caring why he hurts people. He just knows that it gives him something to do. The way he grew up has made him into a horribly twisted creature. He has never known any real love. Tjalki has used many names in his career, and done many favors for people, whether it be taking out revenge for them, doing little sexual favors, or killing them in what Tjalki believes to be a "favor". Nevertheless, he is very intelligent, and has many friends in high places for his favors. He has trained his body extensively for fear of the incident in his youth, and has never returned to his natural form since then. Currently, Tjalki is only seventeen or eighteen, not even as old as Tarell. He usually takes on Mikhail's appearance. Mikhail is rather his masterpiece, constructed from various parts of his favorite forms and built for charisma. He likes being able to make people like him this way. Tjalki's current project is collecting information from the researchers in Hei Elega. The first time he visited Hei Elega, he was intrigued by the way the society was run, and wished to discover more about the researchers. When he found out that Silk's father, Seiron Bai, was one of the head researchers, he immediately made attempts to seduce Silk, which went over quite nicely. Despite this, he still could not get an in with Bai, because Silk was not actually very close to him. Despite his frustration with this, instinct told him that he might later need Silk. He found another researcher, one not very important, and studied him day after day. When he had finally mastered the man's habits and learned quite a bit of what he did at his work, he drugged the man and took his place for a day. Those few hours gained a lot of information for him. He stole several blueprints for machines and later studied them, learning their intricate patterns and the ways this technology worked. He learned about the political system, how the researchers kept technology from the people of the city, not wanting them to learn ways to alter their appearances, as obviously this would ruin the whole system. He also memorized some key points of many important documents. The most important of these, however, was the top secret document in one of Bai's archives, which held the plans for Bai's greatest achievement yet. This experiment was Bai's pride and joy, the highlight of his career as a researcher. It was Silk. Silk was engineered from "DNA" (which Tjalki understood to be a core part of humans' existence) Bai collected from various, beautiful people. He collected the best parts of hundreds of people and created an environment in which a human being could be formed with the DNA. The experiment was successful, and the child was created. Bai happily watched her grow into what she is now, literally the pinnacle of humanity, the most beautiful woman one could find within thousands of miles. Tjalki, knowing this, plans to gain more of a hold on Silk, knowing that Bai might pay a handsome fee for her not to be hurt if ever he came to stealing her away. After all, Silk is just like him, not really a human at all.